Unkind Holiness
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: Ari has been on the run for half of her life. When she accidentally arrives inside the border of Camp Half-Blood, she is sucked into the world of demigods. She makes a new home and hopes her past doesn't catch up with her and her secrets stay hidden. Besides the Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, there is a Mortal Instruments crossover, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first time publishing. Once I get my first couple reviews I'll publish chapter two. Sorry, the first chapter is short, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO or Kane characters. **

**Chp. 1**

I wake up when the sunlight hits my eyes. One of the tree roots I was sprawled across was jabbing into my back. Stiffly, I get up and stretch my long, tan limbs. Looking around, memories of how I got here flood into my mind.

I was tired last night, it has been awhile since I teleported that far. When I started to pick up a monster vibe, I ran to the closest tree and hid. Soon the vibes stopped and I fell asleep. I shake my head, I shouldn't have been that sloppy, no matter how exhausted I was.

I hear a shout. Looking around, I see a boy around my age with dark hair. Surprised by his sudden appearance, I almost overlook the bronze sword in his hand. Almost. Turning around, I start running in the opposite direction. I can easily outrun almost everyone, human and non-human. But, I realize, I was trapped. Armed teenagers surrounded me. Sighing, I stop and look around. It would be pointless if I tried to fight(without killing anyone) my way out, so I put up my hands in surrender.

They bring me to a place they call Camp Half-Blood. From what I could see it was pretty big and pretty full. The cabins were all different but they all had a regal feel. Telling me it would be all right, the boy that I saw first leads me into the main building he was calling the Big House. When we get inside, I start to get some vibes. Stiffening, I fallow the boy into the living room.

In the room there was a plush coach, two chairs, and a large coffee table. There were also two people, if you want to call them that. The one in the chair had long, greasy hair and had was holding a can of coke in his hand. He was the source of the vibes, probably was a god. The other one was a clearly a centaur and was standing by the window. Eyeing them, I start to sit down on the coach.

"What's your name?" The centaur asks. Giving him a look, I keep my mouth shut.

"Chiron, she hasn't talked at all since we found her in the woods." The boy tells him. The name Chiron immediately ran a bell. I gave him another look this one with more respect. He gives me an amused look in response then continues to talk to me.

"If you don't give us your name, we'll just have to make one up for you." He studies me, then continues, "Maybe Ariel." Haha, haven't heard that one before. Pushing my long, dark red hair out of my face, I give him an answer.

"Ari. That's my name." Chiron nods and whispers something to coke guy, who is staring at me like I'm something unholy. Shocker.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves and why we brought you here." Coke guy pauses, probably waiting for some remark. Not getting one, he continues, "To put it to you simply: Greek gods are real. I am the god Dionysus, god of wine." Still not impressed.

"You are her because apparently you are a child of one of the gods. Demigods." Apparently, this is supposed to surprise me because everyone is looking at me, waiting for a reaction. Sorry, not going to happen.

The boy is the first one to speak. "You're not surprised?" I shake my head, I knew this fact since I was ten. "Do you know who your parent is?"

"No, but it's a guy." That's the extent of what I knew about my dad.

He narrows his eyes at me and nods. Chiron decides to introduce us. "This is Percy Jackson." I nod at Percy and he nods back. "He's the son of Poseidon." I hear something in his voice, pride, I think.

"You can decide if you want to leave, Ari. We can't make you stay here. So, what do you want to do?" Chiron asks me, looking me in the eye. I look around the room. Suddenly, a wave tiredness hits me. I'm sick of running. Maybe this is my chance to start over.

Meeting his eyes again, I say, "I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2- Checking out Camp

**Author's Note: Ok, gotten one review on the story so far. Thank you so much for that! Hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

* * *

I stare up at the plain, white ceiling of my new room. Because my godly parent hasn't claimed me yet, I get to stay in the Big House. Closing my eyes, I think about the events in the last couple days.

I didn't want to leave him, not in the very least, but I had to. Every fiber of my body missed him and longed for him and I hope that he's okay. Sighing, I open my eyes and start to get off the bed and get ready.

* * *

Chiron finally found someone to show me around the camp. When I get outside, I see a Native American girl who's about my age, sixteen, talking to Chiron. Studying her, I realize she's pretty but acts and dresses like she doesn't want to be. She has choppy dark hair and an army jacket on. Seeing me, Chiron waves me over.

"Ari, this is Piper. Piper, this is Ari." He introduces us. She sticks out her hand and smiles. Taking her hand, I tentatively smile back. Continuing, Chiron states, "She's the head of the Aphrodite cabin and will be showing you around camp." With that he turns and gallops away.

Piper studies me carefully with her deep, brown eyes. She's a little shorter than me, which isn't that hard. My height is 5ft 7in. After a while, she tears her gaze from me and starts my tour.

An hour later, I've seen all the cabins, the amphitheater, the dining pavilion, archery field, climbing wall (spouting lava at the top), and the sword fighting arena. Right now, we are heading to the stables. When we get there, I can hardly believe my eyes. Instead of regular horses, in the stalls were pegusi of all different colors.

Noticing me staring, Piper smiles and turns to me. "Butch teaches the riding lessons. I think that is about everything so this concludes our tour. Do you need my help in getting back to the Big House?" I shake my head. "Okay, remember lunch is at noon." She waves and turns to leave.

I wait in till she's out of the barn to approach one of the stalls. Inside was what appeared to be paint. The pegasus's wings were mostly brown but the tips were white. Slowly, I reach my hand into the stall till it touches her neck.

_Hello friend, _she says to me, tossing her white mane. I can feel myself start to smile, it's been a while since I've done this. In my mind, I return the greeting.

_Hello, my name is Ari. What's your name?_

_My name is Spirit. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?_

_Yes, I arrived today. _Shooting a glance at the door, I continue, _I should go soon. _

_It's been a pleasure to meet you. Come back soon, Ari._

_Don't worry, I will, Spirit. _Giving her neck one last pat, I turn and leave.


	3. Chapter 3- Sword Fight

**Author's Note: Ok, still a not a lot of reviews so I give a shout-out to the first person that review. Thank you, Liara2014! (If you want me to put down your name, message me.) Please tell me what you think of the story, constructive criticism allowed. **

* * *

Percy's POV

"Who do you think her dad is?" I ask Annabeth. She looks quickly at the new girl, Ari, and looked back at me. We were in the arena, observing the lessons.

"I don't know, Percy. She runs pretty fast and she learns almost as quick." Both of those things were true. She usually ties with the nymphs when they are racing and on her first sword lesson, she almost disarmed Connor Stoll. Neither of those things really connected her to a certain god, besides maybe Ares.

I nod and focus my attention on what's happening in the arena. Ari was up against someone in the Apollo cabin, I forgot his name. They were circling each other. Ari's long hair was in a braid that fell halfway down her back. Her sword, or swords, was unusual. They were able to connect at the hilt. Right now, she held a sword in both hands.

The guy suddenly charged. Ari stayed still. _What is she up to? _My question was answered in a moment. The guy was barely a yard away when she ran to meet him. When he swung, she went down and slid on her knees so she was behind him. After giving him a cut on the ankle, she rose quickly and put one of her sword tips to his neck. She lowers it after a couple seconds.

Stunned, I started clapping along with everyone else. That was only her third lesson and she beaten a guy that had years of experience on her. _Maybe she is the daughter of Ares. _It was logical, but the idea didn't seem quite right. Shaking my head, I watch her walk out of the arena.

* * *

Ari's POV

Covered in sweat, but pleased, I head towards the showers. On my way there, people kept on praising me. I nodded at them but didn't say anything. I'm still uncomfortable even though almost everyone here has been kind to me.

After taking a short shower, I head to the eating pavilion. Having not yet been claimed, I have no assigned table so I look for a place to sit. Hearing my named called, I see someone from the Ares table wave me over. Having no other options, I head over.

"Hey, you did a great job at the arena today." A cute guy says to me. He had messy brown hair and light brown eyes. I study him for a second and then reply.

"Thanks." I manage to give him a small smile.

Sticking out his hand, he says, "The name's Darren."

"Ari," I reply, taking his hand.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Darren asks, gesturing towards his table.

"Sure." Actually smiling now, I sit down.

As usual, dinner was amazing. There was pizza, fresh fruit, roast, salads, and pastas. My glass was filled with filled with coke. During dinner, Darren introduced me to his siblings. Most of them were nice, or at least not flat out rude to me, to me. I felt that all of them were curious, though. I leaned back when I was finished and listened to Darren tell me stories about the camp.

* * *

Closing my door, I let out a sigh of relief. Even though the bonfires were fun, they went on forever. I was half asleep for the past thirty minutes. Dropping on the bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_I was starting to get very angry at Mom. We've been waiting at the ice cream shop for the past twenty minutes for her to pick us up! Deciding she must have forgotten about us, I stand up and pull on Amelia's hand._

"_We should wait for Mom." She protests. I know she's right but I was too angry._

"_Does it look like she's coming?" I gesture at the empty street. Amelia reluctantly shakes her head. I turn and start heading home._

"_Wait for me!" She runs to catch up. The sun was starting to set, making the streets have an ominous feel to them. After a while, I feel Amelia slip her hand in mine. I look at her and smile. Next thing I know, big hands grab me and start pulling us apart._

"Ari, wake up!" A high voice cuts through my dream, waking me. Opening my eyes a little, I see Annabeth. "Come on, I know you're awake!" I groan and start to situp. I don't know why she's waking me up and I'm kind of annoyed.

"Why are you waking me up?" I practically hiss at her. I like her just fine but she's waking me up when I need to sleep.

"Chiron wants to talk to you so he sent me up here to get you." Hearing that, I get up and start to get ready. Annabeth starts to leave but stops before she's at the door.

Turning to me, she asks, "Whose Amelia?" I drop what I was holding and look at her, my eyes wide. Continuing, she says, "You were talking in your sleep."

This time, I do hiss at her. "That's none of your business." Hearing the tone in my voice, she decides to leave. Looking at the now closed door, I sigh and resume getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4- Posiedon's Daughter

**Author's Note: It is my lazy weekend! Because the chapters are pre-written, this means I might post some chapters pretty quickly. Hope you enjoy and please give me some feedback or some suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you will recognize. **

* * *

Percy's POV

"Are you sure, Percy?" Chiron asks me for the millionth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dad sent me a dream last night and I ran into her when she was leaving the stables. When I asked the pegusi, they confirmed it. So yes, I am _completely_ sure." I tell him. The dream confirmed what I've been suspecting for a while.

Hearing footsteps, I look up and see Annabeth walk into the room. "I got her up but I might've accidentally pushed a button." She tells us.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"She was talking in her sleep and I heard her say a name before I woke her up. When I asked her about it she turned white and snapped at me, saying it was none of my business." Annabeth sighs and starts to leave.

"What name did she say?" Dionysus asks from where he was sitting. As usual he was wearing a leopard print shirt.

"Amelia." Chiron and Dionysus look at each other and shrug.

"Never heard it," he tells Chiron.

"Neither have I but…" Chiron was interrupted by Ari walking in the room. "It's nice of you to join us, Ari." She gives him a look before she sits down on the window sill.

Dionysus gives me an amused look and tells her, "We know who your father is."

This gets a reaction from her. "Really? Who?" I realize this is the most excited I've seen her.

"Percy, do you want to tell her?" He turns to me.

"Ummm… Sure." I turn to her. "Poseidon"

* * *

Ari's POV

"Poseidon." Percy tells me. I widen my eyes in shock. Did he really just say that? Wait, doesn't that mean he's my _brother? _

"Wha-at?" I stutter. My mind wasn't quite working correctly. Dionysus decides to jump.

"Oh, yes. Your dad is the god of the sea." Oh, he was enjoying this. If only I could wipe that smirk off his face.

Percy cuts in before I can say anything. "That also means we are siblings." At least he looks as uncomfortable as me.

"So my dad's Poseidon and we're siblings. How do you guys know this?" I ask, looking around the room.

This time, Chiron is the one to answer. "Percy received a dream from his, I mean your guy's, father."

"I also went to the stables and the pegusi confirmed it." Percy adds. I nod, I knew I was spending too much time there.

"Does this mean my training is going to be different?" I ask them.

"Only a little bit and you'll be living into Cabin 13." He pauses and studies me for a second. He continues, "You should get your stuff so we can get you settled." I take that as my cue to leave.

When I get to my room, I stand there for a second so my mind can fully catch up. After it does, I start throwing things in my bag. It doesn't take that long since still don't have a lot of stuff. Ready, I look around the room one last time and leave. Halfway down the hall, I hear them talking. I pause and listen.

"What about the other part of my dream?" Percy asks.

"I don't know, but we should be careful. Keep a close eye on her. We don't know if it means she could be threat, in danger, or keeping secrets that might be dangerous." It takes me a second to realize they're talking about me.

What in Percy's dream is making them think I'm dangerous? Sure, I am but not to them. Also, I do have my fair amount of secrets. But what did Poseidon say to Percy. Deciding I heard enough, I start to head into the room. When I get to the doorway, the conversation immediately stops.

Chiron is the first one to break the silence. "Are you ready?" I nod my head.

"I guess we should be leaving then." Percy gets up and starts heading towards the door. Taking a look around the room, I follow him.

"So, how do you like camp so far?" He awkwardly asks me.

"Just fine. It's better than a lot of places I've been." That was true. Here I get free, good meals, while out there I would either I have to dumpster dive or find a way to pay for it.

"Why do you always say 'a lot of places you've been'?" He asks me, curiously.

I consider whether or not to give the answer. Deciding it was okay, I say, "I haven't been home in a while. I'm pretty much a nomad."

"Where were you born?"

"New Orleans."

"_Now_ the accent makes sense." He says, getting a smile out of me.

"How 'bout you?" I ask him. "Where are you from?"

"New York City. I go home for the school year and come back here every summer. Are you going home after summer ends?" Percy asks.

I stiffen and when I answer, my voice is hard. "I don't think so." He looks at me and nods.

"The camp is year-round so you can stay here." That's good news, and apparently my reaction wasn't that weird.

We walk in silence in till we reach one of the cabins that were closer to the ocean. Percy leads me up the stairs. He pauses before he opens the door.

"Welcome to your new home." He smiles and opens the door. Inside, the walls seemed to glow and all the windows faced the sea. Hanging from ceiling was bronze fish-horse things. There were six bunk-beds. On the window sill were sea plants and corals. The whole cabin smelled faintly like the ocean.

"This is amazing!" I state. Percy laughs and tries to pull me from the window. Finally, I turn away from the beautiful scene it presented.

"You can sleep anywhere you want except for those two beds." He says, pointing to the beds he was talking about. I nod my head and pick one of the lower beds by the window I was looking out of. "We got a couple of minutes before breakfast, so you can make yourself comfortable. I need to talk to Annabeth, see you at the pavilion." With that he turns and leaves.

Happy to be alone for a while, I lay back and look at the ceiling. The cabin _was_ beautiful but I wish Amelia was here. Remembering something, I sit up quickly.

Gods, Annabeth heard me say her name. It's only a short period of time before Percy asks me about it. I don't tell people a lot of things but I don't like lying. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. I did tell someone about it once and he didn't hate me, but he also understood what I was. Laying back down, I tell myself not to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5- Water and Boyfriends

**Author's Note: I finally got 100 visitors for this story! Tell me what you think, constructive critism allowed and encouraged! Despite the title, Ari doesn't get a boyfriend. At least no yet:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize.**

* * *

Ari's POV

"You should stop giving people that look." Percy tells me.

"I'm not giving anyone a look." I say. We're at the dining pavilion and everyone's been informed, some way or another, that I'm the daughter of Poseidon and are now gawking at me.

"Sure and if looks could kill, half of these people wouldn't be dead." He smirks at me.

"Sarcastic much," I mutter under my breath. Stabbing my pancakes, I ask, "So, what new training am I going to receive?"

"Oh, most of it will be in the water." He tells me before taking a sip out of his cup.

"Let me take a wild guess, you're going to be my instructor." I point my fork at him.

"Yep," I roll my eyes at him and he smiles. Maybe it won't be that bad to have him as a brother. Already, the sibling banter is natural.

"Hey, you're not glaring at people anymore. I call that an improvement." I give him a look. "Never mind."

After hearing the stories about Percy, I was interested to see what I could do with water. Maybe, if I was lucky enough, I won't kill myself. After taking another look around, I stab my breakfast again.

Two hours later, I'm soaking wet but pleased with myself. When I first got into the water, I realized I could keep myself dry, but it too much concentration. The rest of the time was spent underwater without any breathing breaks,

Percy taught me mostly telepathically and he believed that if I was going to learn, I had to do almost entirely by myself. So basically, I spent the entire lesson time pushing various waves at him, trying to pull him down from where he was floating on the surface. It worked the last couple of times because I mastered six foot-plus waves.

"Good job. You might have achieved more if you weren't trying to drown me the entire time." He tells me. I give him a smirk.

"Then maybe you should teach me instead of lounging." I retort.

Jokingly, he says, "Teach? That's way too much work." I punch him in the arm. "You might want to change clothes before you go to your next lesson."

He's right. I wore my denim shorts and camp shirt into the water. They were soaked now. I say goodbye to Percy and head towards our cabin.

When I get inside, I hurry to change clothes. My next lesson was sword fighting. Capture the Flag was tonight so I wanted to get a good practice in. When I was done, I grabbed my sword and headed towards the door. Before I get there, someone knocks on the door. Opening it, I find Darren outside.

"Hi, Ari." He greets me.

"Hey, Darren, what are you doing here?" I ask him, closing the door behind me.

"Wanted to see how you are adjusting." He says, giving me a sly smile. I start to head toward the arena and he falls into step beside me.

"Just fine, Percy isn't the worst person in the world to have as a brother." I tell him, smiling.

"Cool. Do you know you're kinda what everyone is talking about?"

"Really?" That's not what I wanted to hear.

He glances at me. "You don't sound too happy about that."

Kicking a rock, I reply, "I just don't like to be the center of attention."

"You have the wrong parent for that." He tells me. We walk in silence in till we get to the arena. When we get inside, he asks, "Want to be my partner?"

I think for a second before answering. "Sure." With that, we start to spare.

We were pretty even. He thrusts, I block. When I try to do a tricky move, he knows where I'm going to land before I do. Finally, I faint and start to get some edge on him.

Panting, he says, "You're pretty good and you also learn really fast." He stabs at me, I block.

"Thanks." I rather pay attention to the fight then to the conversation.

"So, Ari, do you have a boyfriend?" I'm so surprised by the question, I barely block his next strike.

Giving him a look, I stutter, "Uh, no. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." He was starting to lose focus on the fight. I take this opportunity and start to finish up the fight. The next time he stabs, I block and turn so I can elbow him in his stomach. When he was doubled over, I pointed on of my swords to his chest.

"I win." I state, panting. He pushes my sword away.

"Yeah, you win." Darren gives me a smile. "You could work on some of your moves, though." The rest of practice, he shows me how to do certain moves. When we are finally done, we are both covered in sweat. After taking a drink, we depart ways. I decide to go straight to the pavilion for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6- Capture the Flag

**Author's Note: Ok, third update this weekend. Really hate that I have school tomorrow and FYI(for those who care), I might not update that much this week unless I can get them in on Tuesday or Friday. So enjoy what you can now. Please review; I'll give you a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you will recognize.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I take a long drink from my water bottle. Annabeth put up quite a fight today. I take a final sip and walk over to her.

She smiles when she sees me. "Hey, did a pretty good, Seaweed Brain."

"So did you." I return the smile. We start heading out of the arena and head toward the pavilion.

Turning towards me, Annabeth changes subjects and asks, "You know that almost all the boys have a crush on Ari, right?"

I didn't really expect her to say that. "Are you serious?"

"You really are a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolls her eyes at me and start walking again. Before I can say anything else, we run into Piper and Jason.

"Hey, guys," Jason greets. "How does it feel to have a sister, Percy?"

"Okay, Ari is actually pretty cool." I answer.

Piper turns to me and says, "Most of the boys have a crush on her. You know that right?" I throw my hands in the air and shake my head.

"Annabeth just told me that a second ago. How do you know this stuff?" I am now really confused now.

Piper and Annabeth share a look. Annabeth rolls her eyes then says, "You can be pretty stupid sometimes, Seaweed Brain. Guys like her because she's pretty. It also helps that they just found out she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"So, you're saying guys like her because she's pretty and available. Again, how do you guys know this stuff?" I ask. My mind just wasn't getting it.

"All the boys in the Aphrodite cabin talk about how cute she is and it's really annoying. Plus, how all the guys, especially Darren, keep looking at her." Piper explains.

I'm starting to understand. I guess you could call Ari pretty. Needing a second opinion, I turn to Jason. "Did you know about this?"

He pauses before answering. "Ummm… Sort of."

Annabeth and Piper roll their eyes at each other. "They're hopeless."

* * *

Ari's POV

I sit down at the table with a plate piled high with food. To hungry to even care if people were gaping at me, I start shoveling food in my mouth. A minute later, Percy sits down across from me with a confused look on his face.

Swallowing, I ask, "What's wrong? You look like someone was trying to explain rocket science to you."

"Nothing," he looks at my plate and back at me. "How can you eat so much without getting sick?" I shrug before taking another bite. It was a lot of food, but I could handle it. I burn most of the calories anyway.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're thinking about or am I just going have to guess?" I know I'm being a little noisy, but I'm curious.

He thinks before answering. "Ummm… Piper and Annabeth just told me something." He shifts in his seat before continuing. "Apparently you have a lot of admires."

I nearly do a spit tank. Coughing, I say, "What the-! You're joking, right?" He shakes his head. I put my head in my hands and groan.

Quickly changing subjects, Percy asks, "So are you ready for Capture the Flag?"

"Yeah," I answer. Percy tells me about the team and the rules. While he does this, I let my mind drift.

* * *

At six, I'm in armor, armed, and in a tree. I was put on guard duty, which means I make sure the other team doesn't touch the flag. We put the flag by the stream and the guards, except for one, are in the trees, hidden.

I watch and listen. The person two trees away is breathing loudly and the person on the ground is pacing. Concentrating, I look for a sound or movement that might give away enemies hiding in the brush.

_CRACK! _I stand up looking for the enemy. The person in the ground sees me and goes on alert, too. Finally, I spot them. They're hiding behind a rock a couple of meters from the base of my tree. I walk along my branch in till it crisscrosses one from another tree. As lightly as I could, I switch trees. It shakes a little bit, but the guy is still focused in the clearing. I scan the area around him. He's the only one there.

I walk in till I'm right above him. Looking into the clearing, the guy gives me a little nod. I jump. When I land on top of him, I knock him to the ground while getting the wind knocked out of me. Quickly, I stand. The guy is still struggling to get up but two more soldiers appear. Crap. I disarm the guy on the ground quickly and face the two soldiers. Two on one, I can handle this, probably.

The two are cautious of me. I let myself smile a little bit but stand perfectly still. One of them decides to charge. I quickly separate my swords and block him. His friend comes to join us. She tries to stab me from my side, but I duck and she flies over me.

The guy tries to charge at me again but I jump on the rock and do a backflip over him. Landing, I point my sword at his neck. The girl gets up and charges at me. I grab the guy and throw him at her. She barely has time to lower her weapon before he slams into her. Oops, a bit more strength then I wanted.

Glancing at the clearing, I see one of the enemy soldiers run with our flag out of the clearing. Sprinting, I catch up to her quick. I move silently so she doesn't notice me. When I hear the sound of fighting by the brook that marked the boundary, I tackle her.

We grapple on the ground for a while. Since we both dropped our weapons this is hand-to-hand combat, which I've got a lot of experience in. I grab her left arm and twist it around her back and push her to the ground. Using my other hand, I grab the flag.

Before I was able to get it out of her grip, she elbows me in the stomach. It didn't hurt that much, but I still loosen my grip on her. When she tries to get up, I swing my legs around and trip her. When she's on the ground, I pull both arms behind her back and put a knee between her shoulder blades.

I'm about to take the flag when I hear the conch shell. I let go of the girl and we both get up. She nods at me and retrieves her weapon. Doing the same, I strain my ears; I could hear the sound of cheering. When I reach the brook, I see Percy holding the other team's flag high in the air. I smile and join my team.

* * *

It's past ten when we get back to our cabin. We had a celebratory bonfire with lots of s'mores and singing. Percy congratulated me when he learned about the fight I had in the woods.

I grab my stuff and head towards the bathrooms. Not a lot of girls were here yet, so I quickly change and brush my teeth. When I'm done, the bathrooms are already very crowded. Percy wasn't in the cabin when I got back. I climb into my new bed and spend a couple minutes looking out the window. I don't know if it's magic or not, but the ocean breeze seems to be inside the cabin. Laying down, I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I'm starting to get into the swing of things. We have free time so I go to the beach and enjoy the mid-August heat. I sit close enough to the water so it washes over my feet. Laying down on the warm sand, I look up to the sky, I could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7- Angels, Demons, and the Fey

**Author's Note: I actually get to update this week! I have a new idea for a story, and I need your guy's help in deciding if I should post it after I'm done with this story or start it during. It will not affect me updating this story. Poll is on my profile! Please help! Okay, back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize.**

* * *

Ari's POV

_I open my eyes to see I was in a ballroom. The floor and ceiling were made out of white marble with gold decals. Dancing on the floor was a variety of fey people and in the air, flickering, was angels and demons. _

"_You've been busy, Ari." I look around hearing my name and see a girl with red hair in a white ballroom dress with a gold corset walking towards me. Looking down, I see I was wearing something similar, but in black and white._

"_Yes, I have been Amelia. The camp is amazing and the cabin… It's all so wonderful. I wish you could see it." I hug her when she reaches me. "What's going on?" I gesture to both groups of dancers._

"_The angels and demons have a truce every ten years. The fey are celebrating too. Remember the last one?" She asks me._

_I smile. "Yes, we were six and getting between everyone's legs. I almost had forgotten about it." We share a laugh. She takes my arm and leads me over to the band._

"_You were entranced by the music and all I wanted to do was dance." We stop when we reach the pianoforte. No one was playing it. "As you can see we're short a pianist. You should play."_

_I shake my head. "I haven't played in a long time."_

_Amelia smirks at me. "Now I know that's a lie. Please play one song." She nudges me towards the piano. Shaking my head, I sit. My hands are itching to play a tune but I wait in till the song is done. Hearing the end, I rest my hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath, I play._

_Oh, how much I missed playing. I start with a simple fairy tune. The high melody mixed with the low undertones. Smiling, I look up at Amelia. _

"_You remember the fairy tunes!" She's surprised and her eyes were shining with a new light. "We used to love sneaking out to hear them. And you always found time to practice them when Mom wasn't home." _

_I smile and switch to a faster, complicated tune. "She always freaked out on us when we came back." I sigh. "How innocent we were. We never thought that much about it, just thinking it was a game brought to life. Even when the Queen was dropping hints one right after another."_

_Amelia started to look a little sad. "Yes, we were naive and clueless." She looks back at me. "But it's not your fault or mine for what happened."_

_I nod but I can't help feeling guilty. I was the one that got us into the mess and she was the one to pay for it. Pushing it out of my mind, I give her a smile. Through the night, I played and Amelia danced or talked to me. All too soon the clock strikes midnight. _

_Amelia gasps, "Oh no, we should've left all ready." She grabs my arm and pulls me up. "I'm so sorry for keeping you so long. You need to leave, now."_

_I look around. The fairies were still dancing but the angels and demons already broke apart and heading to opposite exits. Some of the lagers were staring to fight._

_Amelia starts to leave, but turns back. She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "You'll have to tell your secrets soon. Remember, not everyone will be afraid of you." She gives me one last squeeze and leaves._

_I take a few steps after her, but stop in my tracks. A huge wave of pain almost knocks me to my knees. Looking around, I see that an angel killed a demon. Across the room, my eyes lock with ones the color of the sea. Then another of wave of pain hits me and I let out a small cry. I lay on the ground a couple of minutes, filled with pain. Then, finally, my vision goes black. _

* * *

"Ari! Wake up!" I scramble to sit up. Percy gives me a concerned look. "You were having a bad dream." He tells me. He looks like he wants to say more but thinks better of it and goes back to his bed.

I know I should go back to sleep, but I can't. Percy was in my dream, he saw what happened. Knowing that, I should leave but Amelia's words come back to me. Maybe it is time to tell him. Sighing, I pull my knees to my chest and stare out my window.


	8. Chapter 8- The Past

**Author's Note: The updates might come slower because I haven't pre-written them. So please be patient and vote on the poll on my profile page. If not enough people vote, I'll just write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. If I was then I would most likely be a dude, which I'm not.**

* * *

Ari's POV

The next day, Percy and I barely exchange words. During free time, I look for a free piano. I finally found one in the back of the amphitheater. It was a little worn but it was in tune. I check to make sure no one is around then sit down. Putting my hands on the keys, I close my eyes and try to remember a certain song. Gently, I start to play.

The first notes were shaky but slowly got stronger. Soon, the notes rang through me, telling a story. My story. The song I was playing was the one that I wrote. Swaying, I open my eyes.

I look at the keys in till I get to the beginning of the last segment. Stopping, I sigh. I can't play the last part. It changed; I left him and changed the end. I need to rewrite it, but something tells me that I can't. Not yet anyway. Someone clears their throat behind me. I jump and turn around quickly. Percy was leaning in the doorway, studying me carefully.

"That was beautiful." He says. I just stand there. He clears his throat again and continues, "Chiron and Mr. D want to see you."

I nod and start to walk out of the room. When I pass, Percy falls into step besides me. We walk in silence in till we get to the Big House. Percy leads me into the central room. Chiron and Dionysus look up as we come in. I take a seat on the coach across from Dionysus.

Chiron clears his throat before he speaks. "Ari, we believe you're not telling us something about yourself." Looking out the window, I nod.

"So you have been keeping a secret." Mr. D says. He turns to Chiron, "Told you."

Chiron ignores him and continues. "You can tell us." His voice is full of concern. "We think it's putting you in danger."

I coldly laugh. "You don't think I don't know that?" Looking at him, I suddenly feel really tired. Rubbing my eyes, I say, "I'll tell you."

"My mom was a fey. So she was part demon, part angel. I had a twin sister, Amelia." I turn to Percy. "She was the girl that I was talking to in my dream." He widens his eyes in surprise.

"Yes, I know that you were in my dream. Anyways, our mom tries to pretend we were normal. It didn't work that well. We always saw through the mist and sneak off to places we weren't necessarily supposed to be. When we were ten, Amelia died. Our mom didn't pick us up so we were walking home. Some people grabbed us. Said they knew who we were. I don't think they were planning on hurting us, just scare us."

I pause, willing myself not to cry. "One of them freaked out, I forgot about what, and stabbed her. They all ran. She died before we got to the hospital. I ran away two weeks later."

"Since then I've been in a series of places. Spent a year and a half in Mexico City, a couple months in Paris, and the last two years I spent in Egypt." I stop and look down at the three scars on my arm. "That's pretty much the whole story."

They take a moment to digest what I just told them. I stare down at my arms in till Percy speaks. "So angels and demons are real?" He looks around the room.

Dionysus snorts. "Boy, everyone who's lived a couple centuries knows that." Percy rolls his eyes and lays back.

Chiron is the next one to speak. "Thank you, Ari, for telling us." I look up at him and nod. He senses my worry and says, "You can stay here as long as you want." I widen my eyes in surprise. "What you think I'm going to let a demigod fend for herself?"

I smile at him. Maybe, I'll stop running and make a home here. Chiron turns to Percy. "You can't tell anyone what Ari is."

"Not even Annabeth?" He asks.

I interrupt before Chiron can answer. "You can only tell her if you're absolutely sure she won't tell anyone else." Chiron looks at me but nods. Percy looks relieved.

Dionysus dismisses us. Percy and I walk outside together. He waits in till we are inside our cabin before asking me some more questions.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He doesn't sound angry, a littler hurt, though.

I look at him. "I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose any more family than I already have."

"You didn't tell them everything." Surprised, I don't answer right away. "I know you better than you think." I laugh.

"I should give you more credit. I didn't tell them a couple things. Let's see. Since I'm part fey, I have special powers. I'm able to do some kinds of magic, teleport, sense when anything supernatural is close, have some control over people's emotions, and I'm able to control most of the elements. Also, my hearing and sight is better than most mortals and I'm also stronger too."

When I pause to take a breath, he asks, "Were did you get those scars from?" He points to my left arm.

"That has a more tricky answer. When I was fourteen, I was captured. The people who kidnapped me knew of the existence of magic and were very, very afraid of it. They also knew how to contain people who possess any type of magic.

I was captured with nine other teenagers. They brought us to a sort of prison. When we got there, we were all beaten. Then we were told not to do any magic, or we would be punished. They wanted to break us, make us not want to do magic." My voice had gotten very hard.

"My group was strong and stubborn, though. We all tried to escape at least once. I tried to escape three times, earning me two scars." I raise my arm. "We were held there for over a year before they decided to execute us. They tattooed a number to our shoulder to signify the order we were supposed to be killed. I was number ten, the last."

"The night before it happened, we figured out how to escape and did. We all gave each other one scar for the successful escape." I smile at the memory.

"Wait, that was a year ago. What have you been doing since then?" Percy asks, cocking his head.

"I stayed in Egypt. One of my friends in the prison lived a couple miles south of Cairo. When he went home, I went with him." I started lying down.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

I roll my eyes before answering. "Yes, a guy. We were dating."

"What happened? Did he cheat or did you not like him anymore?" His tone contained a hint of teasing in it. But the question was more serious then he thought.

Looking at the ceiling, I reply. "Neither. A monster attacked us one night; I led it away before it could hurt anyone. I was afraid something would come, one that I couldn't kill, and hurt him. I couldn't handle knowing that, so I left."

Percy looks at me and nods. Before he can ask anything else, the dinner bell rings. We both jumped up and headed out of the cabin. Stepping outside, I look around. I feel safe for one of the first times in my life.


	9. Chapter 9- Everything Happens at Goode

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait so long, I've hit a big block of writers block. I hope that I got past it and that the updates will come more often. As usual, please enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you will recognize.**

* * *

_Ari's POV_

I sit on the porch of Cabin #3, waiting for Percy to come out. It's the last day of camp and it's the busiest I've seen it so far. The door bangs open behind me and I jump up and spin around.

"Like always, I'm going to miss this place." Percy states, looking around camp. Standing beside him, I nod in agreement. He sighs and starts walking towards Half-Blood Hill. I fall into step besides him.

He stops at the foot of the hill and turns to me. "I almost forgot. Every summer that you're here, you get a bead." He points to his necklace; it had a new bead on it. "Here is yours." Percy hands me a leather necklace with a bead on it. The bead was sea-green and had two tridents overlapping on it. One trident was black and the other was gold.

Smiling, I hug him. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He gives me a cocky grin. "See ya later, squirt." He messes up my hair and I punch him in the arm. Percy then walks up the rest of the hill and hugs a woman, I'm presuming she's his mom, with long brown hair. I smile and walk back to the cabin, alone.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I'm standing outside Goode High School. Percy helped me talk to his stepdad into letting me come to school, even though I haven't been to school in… seven years? Chiron was a little worried how I was going to get here but then I explained my ability to teleport. He was still a little worried, but he let me come.

Taking a deep breath, I adjust my bracelets (my swords in disguise) and plunge into the crowd. FYI: I hate crowds. The reasons why are pretty obvious, the only actual reason I can somewhat stand them is that they make it easier to blend in and go unnoticed. I make it to my locker without any accidents and deposit things I don't need. Leaning on the now closed door, I examine the crowd.

It seems like a normal high school with a bunch of people and a lot of different groups. Honestly, I didn't know anything about a normal school so I was only taking a guess that it was. A familiar face catches my eye. Squinting my eyes, I try to find it again. Before I can, someone waves a hand in my face.

"Hello-o, earth to Ari!" Percy shouts in my ear. I push his hand out of my face and scan the crowd again, but the face disappeared.

Sighing, I turn to Percy. "Hey Perce." He crosses his arms and looks at me with his sea-green eyes. "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "You just spent a full minute ignoring me. Do tell what that was all about."

Stalling, I ask, "What classes do you have?"

He hands me his schedule. "You know that I'm in the grade ahead of you, dork. Now stop stalling."

I take one more chance at distracting him. "We have math and lunch together. And don't call me a dork."

It worked, somewhat. "How do we have- Ari! Tell me!"

"Fine, I thought I saw someone that I used to know." I look down and examine my steel-toe boots.

"Is this someone a guy or a girl?"

I feel my cheeks grow hot. "A guy."

Percy was starting to connect the dots. "Is it that guy you were dating in Egypt?" I nod my head. He gives me a smile and pats my head, earning him an annoyed look.

"Can we please change the subject?" I asks, starting to walk down the hall.

"Since you said please, sure. What do you have first?" Percy asks, grabbing the schedules out of my hand. "You're taking French?"

Rolling my eyes, I answer, "Yes, I was born in a highly French influenced city and lived in Paris for a while. To say the least, I'm fluent in French."

Truth is, I wanted an easy class, so I signed up. I grab my schedule back and check the room number. "You don't by any chance know where it is?"

Laughing, he tells me how to get there. We part ways, me heading to French, him to gym.

* * *

I sit in the back of the math class and wait for my brother to show up. Bored, I start to tap out a song on the desk. Loud laughter causes me to look up. Percy walks in joking with… him.

I freeze as I watch them. He had the same dark hair, same brown eyes, same dark skin, same oversized leather jacket. Suddenly, I unfreeze and I brush my hair in front of my face and start to intently study the desk. My long fingers start to trace the scratches and doodles on it.

I peer through my veil of hair and watch them get closer. Finally they're right by me. Percy sits down in the desk besides me but _he _stays standing and looks at me with a puzzled expression. Being the seaweed brain he is, Percy introduces us.

"Ari this is my friend-"

I cut him off. Brushing the hair out of my face, I look him in the eyes as I say his name. "Sam."


End file.
